1. Field
The invention relates generally to display devices. More specifically, the invention relates to portable display devices for displaying tide information.
2. Related Art
Surfers have traditionally relied on various sources for gathering information about surf conditions, for example, the internet, television, and radio. Surf conditions depend on many factors including local bathymetry, swells, wind conditions, and tides. Information related to tides in many local areas has often been scant. Tide tables from the National Oceanographic and Atmospheric Administration (NOAA) provides tide heights for ports and bridges. The information, however, has little utility for surfers interested in the surf conditions at surfing beaches.
Many surfers would like to have tide information available to them while surfing. Some surfers use watches with preloaded tide information. The tide information presented to the surfer on some of these watches includes the present tide height displayed as a numerical value. Other watches show the present tide height by illuminating one of eight, low to high tide bars. These watches, however, do not provide the surfer with complete and precise twenty-four hour tide information.
To use these watches correctly, a surfer must also enter their precise geographic location since relevant tide information depends on the location of the surfer. Complicating matters, the surfer may be unaware of his precise geographic location or the name of the beach he is surfing at. Even if the surfer knows his precise location, his watch may not have tide data for that location because the manufacturer had limited memory for storing preloaded tide data.
Thus, there is a need for a tide display device for surfers that will allow them to determine their precise geodetic location and view precise twenty-four hour tide information for that location.